Curse of The Black Moon
by GluttonousRice
Summary: Frightening rumors are crawling around Kuroki High school, but none as terrifying as the demon in an all-white blood covered gakuran wearing a broken mask, who will appear once a person has been marked for death. What happens when a new student with a dark secret finds the mark on her body and the rumors become all too real? Is it really the dead she should fear, or someone else?


**Curse of The Black Moon.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, and all credit should go to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter One: The Abandoned Bathroom.

It came with the light rain that had fallen before dawn broke. The smell of moist soil mixed with fresh cut grass, it permeated the air on this mildly wet morning. The earthy freshness of the scent lingered in one's nose.

The sky overhead looked like something out of a silent film. It's expanse filled with a thick, dark, and cold sea of gray clouds that drifted toward the east.

Under the shelter of an old black parasol, a girl entered the front gates of Kuroki High School. As she walked on the rain-soaked pavement, the black loafers on her feet stained with water from puddles she passed through. Her mid-arm length sailor uniform top rustled in the chilling breeze. The scarce sunlight peeked through a hole in the clouds and shone off the old silver cross around her neck.

The breeze tossed up a few loose strands of her wavy, low hanging pigtails, and wispy side swept bangs. The color of her hair was an enchantingly, vivid, and deep blue gloss overtone, which glowed against the muggy setting around her.

The mid-thigh length navy blue skirt swished against her milky thighs. She wore knee-length black socks that ran all the way down to the polished black loafers. She clenched her school satchel tightly with her left hand. The air around her cut into the quiet dreary setting like a blade as she silently but elegantly passed some students.

All stare at her in awe and some even blush at the natural poise she allows them to view. Unfortunately, their reactions go unnoticed by her. She was distracted by the chimes and tinkling of the silver bells attached to the charm bracelet adorning her right wrist.

The main building of the school was small and centered into the greater two that merged into it, together the building formed an H shape as a whole. The main entrance to the school was set ways into the building with a rectangular arch, and just behind that was an overlapping terrace that protruded out five floors above ground level.

Her calculating eyes scanned over the building. Her irises sharpened as she viewed shadowy figures, gray mist crawled over the walls, moved inside the school and stared down at her from the window. One seemed to grin at her. A grinning shadow was never a good thing.

From the corners of her cold eyes and through her thick lashes she observed the environment and its inhabitants. To the right of the entrance was a small sitting area. Behind the sitting area was an entryway to the small indoor parking lot for motorcycles and bikes. There male students and teachers gathered to view each other's modes of transportation.

Much to Kagome's misfortune, she would have to interact with these people to complete her last three years of primary years schooling as pre-requested by her mother. Between the humans, there were more of the shadows, and even spirits clinging to the backs of the males.

She couldn't help but overhear a trio of girls who were sitting nearby on a bench discussing some rather pointless drabble of K-pop boy bands. A brightly printed magazine laid over the middle girl's lap as the other two girls on either side of her visually worshiped it.

On the left shoulder of the middle girl, she noticed it. A crouching, haggard, ugly, and distraught spirit. The creature was looking to possess the weaker of the girls. The term one would call this type of ghost would be, Gaki. Gaki are spirits who had thought to have lived wrongful lives full of sin.

They haunt others with their lengthened limbs. They are skeletal in appearance and possess round protruding pot bellies. The Gaki was not her concern to deal with at the moment; she was after a more malevolent being.

Her eyes scanned over the students sitting around a fountain to her left. There too, were a mix of creatures. For so many different spirits together meant something catastrophic to happen. Centered in the octagon shaped fountain was a statue of a short, unimaginable, and elder man.

The little old man was bald with an elongated dome and hanging earlobes, sitting atop a massive tortoise. Water poured from an opening at the top of a staff resting against his right shoulder and the base of a scroll in his left hand.

She recognized him to be one of the Seven Lucky Gods, Fukurokuju (God of Wisdom). She tore her attention away from the odd statue and let out a bored sigh. She would have exchanged words with the statute, were it not surrounded by people.

She didn't care if it was strange or supernatural for those were two things she found herself inexplicably drawn to since childhood. She knew there was something evil here, at least one thing as it was enough to spark an interest in her charm bracelet.

Still, she had to be thankful that Kuroki was not as uncomfortable, as she had assumed it would be. The atmosphere around her was mellow in a sense, which was strange with all the abnormal beings among her. Her spirit felt at ease until she entered the school building's main lobby.

In front of her were a bunch of kids yapping, hugging, yelling, and shoving. The grinning black mist from earlier, covered the floor and slid around between the feet of the students. It was a mixed atmosphere, but it didn't make it any easier for her as she pushed her way through the crowd toward the shadow.

She wordlessly slipped past some kids close to it, her hand extended out for it, to ensnare it into her bracelet. A grin nearly broke out over her cold masked expression as she almost reached the spirit, but then something happened.

"Oomph!"

The person in front of her had bumped into her hard. Kagome lost her balance, body falling backward. Arms suddenly appeared at her sides as her back came into contact with a hard chest. She paused, blinking her eyes at the hands curled over her shoulders. With a soft wintery blush, she slowly tilted her head back and gazed at the person. She first noticed a long neck gakuran and slender pointed chin, thin lips, straight nose, and eyes so dark violet she thought they were black.

You okay?" He asked coolly.

She nodded silently, watching as he stood next to her. She looked up at him in awe, for he was at least five inches taller than her and she was about 5'4". In contrast, his skin was a few shades darker than hers and had his black hair pinned back cleanly into a bun.

She was about to explain what happened when the guy took her hand and led her through the crowd of students. She gripped her satchel against her chest, and her eyes followed him to the board. He turned his head over his shoulder and looked down at her.

Who was this boy? Why was he, helping her? Why did his aura blaze so, whitely?

"What's your name?" He asked loudly over the noise. She felt nervous but was compelled to give her name because his intentions seem very benevolent.

"Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome!" She piped loudly.

He smirked at her eccentrically cute expression of annoyance toward the people around them who were starting to get louder. None the less "He" yelled over others as he held her hand tighter.

"Come," he smiled down at her, "You're with me in Class 1 A."

Kagome could do nothing but allow this mysterious guy to lead her out of the mob of students and into a lesser inhabited hall. She watched as the shadow slipped around the corner of the building. It was being followed by something, dark and dangerous. Damn, she nearly had it! Now she had to find another creature to interrogate.

There was silence between them as they continued to walk down the hall toward, well where she guessed the classroom was. She noticed there weren't that many people around, and felt strange that she was being dragged by the tall guy in front of her. She looked down at her wrist in his large warm hand, long slender fingers curled around her pale skinny wrist.

"Excuse me," she began flatly," you may release me now, as I believe we are in a more spacious residence."

The male in front of her stopped walking; he retracted his hand as he faced her with a deep red blush that had lit up his cheeks. He touched the back of his right hand to his mouth and gazed away. His lashes shaded his dark eyes. He pinched his rhombus shaped eyebrows together. A light blush covered her cheeks at his shyness. Good God this guy was something else.

"Forgive me. I'm Satori Kigami." He said coolly as he slowly turned his eyes to meet hers. He struggled to keep eye contact. Kagome stared silently for a moment before a slow smile spread over her cheeks. She bowed her head formally which only seemed to further his personal embarrassment, to which he bent fully at the waist back.

"So polite," he thought.

Suddenly the charm on her wrist began to shake and glow.

"I will see myself to class from here. Thanks!" She dismissed as she hid her hand from his curious eyes.

She shoved past him as she continued down the hall. He stood there in confusion, watching as she turned the corner. He scratched his head, frowning at the thought that he had been too impulsive with the hand holding thing.

He guessed he would apologize to her in class as he started walking toward their home room. Suddenly he stopped walking. That girl, she had gone in the opposite direction, wouldn't she get lost? He silently contemplated going after her.

The boy was nice, but she wasn't here to make friends. She was here for something else but, she didn't know what "it" was just yet. She stopped running, slowing her pace a few feet before she completely stopped.

Her charm bracelet automatically froze, with a small dark red haze covering it. She looked up from her wrist to the window. The end of the charm was pointing out the window toward the back of the old unused school building behind this one.

She scanned her memory for the schematics of the school. That room was, the abandoned male bathroom.

* * *

"Here," she whispered to herself as she stood in front of the old unused male bathroom. She pressed her palm flat against the blue surface of the door and pushed it, slowly open.

The light from behind her cut into the dark void that filled the bathroom. It revealed what should have been a filthy, rusted, and grime covered tile floor. Her eyes scanned the clean, large room as she shut the door behind her, snuffing out the prominent source of light.

There was something weird going on here, and she thought she knew what it was as she looked around in the darkness. She stepped toward the first stall, noticing that the paint was rotted and hanging off in scraps, but none of them were on the floor.

"How strange." She mused aloud.

Paint hung from the door and left the metal woven skeleton exposed. She ignored the creeping sensation of distress that whispered in the back of her mind as she pushed the door open.

It made a rusty scream as it moved. The noise alone wasn't enough to scare her; it would take much more to strike fear into her heart. She stood in question, for in front of her there sat nothing, but a sparkling clean toilet.

"What the hell? This place should have been filthy, nasty and dirty but, it isn't."

"Very suspicious," she spoke to herself.

Suddenly a door three stalls down slammed shut! The noise echoed through the bathroom. She moved away from the first stall and headed toward the noisy stall. She kicked the door open, revealing nothing but a gurgling toilet with a broken rim.

A piece off porcine fell from the cracked toilet rim and shattered against the ground. The noise cut through the bathroom disturbing the silence. The noise continued to echo until that same silence took over once again.

She chuckled as she turned from the stall and walked to the center of the bathroom. She could hear nothing else but the scuffing of her loafers against the tile, and one of the sinks that were dripping.

Drip, drip, drip.

Click, click.

"You've been aware of me the whole time, ever since I stepped foot in the school. Haven't you? If you don't come out, I'll force you. Show yourself to me," She commanded to the darkness, looking around the void that surrounding her.

She waited a moment, from the corner of her eye she saw motion near the sinks behind her. She pulled a sutra from the inside of her right sleeve. With ease, she spun around and flung the sutra off in that direction. The paper talisman went flying toward the mirror.

As soon as it landed on the glass, the mirror erupted into dark blue flames. The flames both filled and illuminated the bathroom. Kagome grinned in triumph as the sounds of garbled demonic screams started. Toward the sinks she moved slowly, ignoring the heat of her holy flames.

From the mirror fell a charred creature, covered in embers glowing. She watched as it laid there twitching in pain. The distraught creature was large and red, probably more vulgar in full daylight. She clenched her fingers into a fist and brought her wrist up to her mouth. With the whisper of a chant into her charm bracelet, her eyes ignited into a bright white glow. She bit hard into her wrist to draw forth the unholy essence in her blood.

End.

Until next time, GR.

Please feel free to read and review.


End file.
